


Her

by Itslight



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Smut (maybe), Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, bottom Harry (kinda), larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itslight/pseuds/Itslight
Summary: "Please Haz..tell me why you're so mad at me. I miss you! I'd do anything to get you to talk to me again"Harry bites his lip"Anything?""Absolutely anything."He looks so sure, Harry thinks he could ask him to murder someone for him and he would. Well..maybe not this far, but he seems seriously ready to do anything."Will you kiss me?"(The one where Harry is in love with Louis but Louis is dating someone elseInspired from the song Heather by Conan Gray)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 31
Kudos: 51





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is kinda my first Larry one shot, I have another Larry fic on Wattpad but yeah anyway. 
> 
> I listened to the song (Heather) by Conan Gray and thought ..god this is a perfect fic for Larry! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

It couldn’t be anymore cinematic..

That lovely evening, third of December when Harry and Louis walked home together from a night out with their friends. They walked side by side, close enough to touch. Harry was blushing as always, but he could blame it on the cold this time. Louis had his headphones on and was looking ahead, his beautiful face lit by the moon and street lights, his pretty lips mouthing to the lyrics of the song he’s listening to, his breaths forming small little white clouds, crowding in front of his mouth then easily disappearing. His nose and cheeks are reddish, and his eyelashes are kissing his cheeks. Harry was mesmerized.

“You want one?”

Harry snaps out to reality, and realizes he’s been staring for a while. Louis is smiling at him and offering him one of his air pods, so Harry takes it and blushes when their fingers brush. 

It was a great night, they went to “DreamLand”, a local and cheaper version of Disney. It was fun, they played games and took pictures and had a nice meal at McDonalds. Louis kept his arm around Harry’s shoulder almost all the time, he shared his dessert with him, whispered jokes to his ears, kissed him on the cheek and gave him his sweater. Almost..almost like a date. Except that all of their friends were there too but whatever, this is probably the closest Harry will get to a date with Louis. 

Now they’re heading back to Louis’s place where Harry is going to sleep over. They’ve known each other for four months now. Harry moved to Doncaster to live with his Dad for a while so his mom can have her honeymoon with her new husband. He didn’t like it in the beginning, everything was different from his place in Holmes Chapel, the accent, the people, the teachers..nothing was like what he has known for 16 years. But then one day, when he was getting bullied in school for being too “boyish”, sitting upset in a small corner of the class, this beautiful boy with cheekbones and blue eyes appeared. 

“You forgot your bag by the pool, it got wet” he said 

Harry stared at the bag that the boy was handing him, and whispered “oops”

“Hi” cheekbones answered.

Ever since that day, by the broken window while the curtains danced and bent to the light breezes of September, Harry knew he was gone. So..so gone. 

“Mom, we’re home” Louis shouts while opening the door, Harry struggles behind him with his shoes

“Hello? Anyone?” Louis keeps shouting around, then it gets quiet again. Harry walks inside, finds Louis in the kitchen standing in front of the fridge.

“Late night shift” Louis says waving a small note in his hand. Harry nods to him. 

“Popcorn or coco pops?” Louis asks wandering around the kitchen opening and shutting cabinets, collecting snacks.

“Umm..” Harry hesitates

“Coco pops it is” Louis decides for him, Harry nods again. 

It’s torture. 

Sleep overs at Louis’s are torture. Movie nights are torture, his whole existence is a torture. “Saw” is on, Louis seems so focused, and Harry is glad because now he can sneak glances all he wants, too impatient to wait for Louis to fall asleep so he can watch him without the fear of being caught. It seems creepy, but it’s all Harry has, so sue him. 

“Are you scared?” Louis asks smiling at him, Harry shakes his head

“Just cold” 

Louis moves immediately and grabs a sweater for him. It’s the same blue sweater Harry always wears when he’s at Louis’s because it’s a bit too big for Louis which means it fits Harry perfectly. Harry loves it, if he could he would keep it forever, it smells like Louis and feels like Louis and Harry likes Louis. But he can’t just take it for himself, he’s no thief.

“Better?” Louis asks adjusting the pillow for him, Harry bites his lip

“‘s just really cold” 

Harry is sure he’s blushing. Louis chuckles 

“Alright you little princess, c’mere”

Then Louis is opening his arms and gathering Harry in them, Harry moves to his favorite place in the world happily. Now that’s what he wanted. He hates himself sometimes for being like this but oh well, we’re all fools when we’re in love.

Now he can’t see Louis’s face anymore, the horrible scenes on tv are right in front of him. But Louis’s arms are around him, and his lips are brushing his hair, and he smells like cologne and cigarettes and Harry feels like he’s in heaven. He knows he’ll drift to sleep soon, he fights it because he wants to stay in this moment longer, but he gives up after a while. It’s ok, it means Louis will carefully put him on his side and throw a blanket over him, sneak out to the bathroom then get back smelling like toothpaste and will throw an arm around Harry’s waist, he will plant a kiss on his shoulder and whisper “goodnight princess”.  
————————————————————

“Niall you pig!! I was gone for two minutes!”

Louis screams as he slides into his chair next to Harry on their usual lunch table, scolding Niall for stealing his food while he was gone. Louis is two years older than Harry, and so are all of his friends, but he invites Harry to their table anyway. Slowly but easily they formed their own group of friends. Niall Horan actually got to know Harry first, they had a chemistry class together. When he found out that Harry and Louis are friends, he quickly asked Harry to introduce them. Later Harry found out why. It’s because Louis is the football team captain and Niall wanted to join in. A few weeks after that, Liam Payne joined them. He’s also a football player in Louis’s team, and a week later he started bringing his boyfriend Zayn Malik. Harry and Zayn got along so well so quickly, Louis said it’s because “you both are nerds” but Zayn answered him by saying it’s because they both are so cool. Harry giggled at that. Louis was right, they both were nerds and book worms which aren’t very cool things. Zayn also loves skateboarding, he invited Harry a few times, it was fun. Well..it was fun until Liam showed up and they started making out. This part wasn’t so fun.

Harry can’t stop thinking about kissing Louis, and sometimes, he feels he has the chance to. He knows Louis wouldn’t punch him or anything, he’s always had a soft spot for Harry. He’s so sassy, he’s rough with all of them, he wouldn’t let any slight honest mistake from any of them go by without commenting on it and making it the main topic for a week. It’s quite funny, Louis is so funny. Harry can’t stop laughing at whatever he does or say, and Louis always smiles at him like he’s proud of himself for making Harry laugh so hard. And he never treats him like the other boys. They all agreed one time when they were hanging out without Louis that even the tone of his voice is different with Harry. “He let you put a flower crown on his head, he wouldn’t let any of us get away with that” they all laugh. “You made him Guacamole?? He hates Avocados! How did you survive?” So yeah. Sometimes, when they are in Louis’s bedroom having a sleep over, Louis would stay up staring at Harry and petting his arm or his hair thinking he’s asleep. Harry could never sleep with his heart beating so fast. Those are the times that he felt he maybe has a chance. But some other times, he knows he’s absolutely hopeless, like right now.

Right now, at their usual lunch table, while Liam is telling some stupid story about his cousin, Harry looks at Louis and Louis is not listening to Liam like the rest of them. Louis is staring at the gorgeous girl behind him, Eleanor Calder. He’s staring with wide eyes and parted lips, a look you couldn’t mistaken for anything other than pure adoration. She’s talking with one of her friends, laughing softly and covering her mouth with the back of her hand, drinking from her cola, playing with her brown long hair. Louis is staring at her like she hang the stars..she probably did. 

It couldn’t be any more typical, the cheer leader and the football team captain are in love. What a perfect match, what a cute potential couple. Harry knows he’s the weird nerd in this story with the crush, the one that goes unnoticed around all the other magical characters. 

Eleanor notices Louis’s stares, she looks at him and smiles, then waves her hand brightly. Louis’s smile widens it almost looks like it’s going to break his face and he waves back. Harry swallows thickly. 

“Louis?” 

Harry and Louis both turn to Niall who’s raising an eyebrow

“Have you asked her out yet?” He asks

“Not yet” Louis answers almost blushing.

“What are you waiting for?” Zayn says “if you don’t make your move someone else will. I heard this guy Jim from year 12 has an eye on her, I’m telling ya”

Harry doesn’t miss the worried look on Louis’s face upon hearing that. he fists his hand on the table

“There’s a party next week” Liam says “my sister told me her friend’s parents won’t be home this weekend so she’s hosting the party. Eleanor is definitely going to be there, it’s your chance, don’t waste it”

“Yeah man” Niall agrees “you guys are so cute together, don’t let her slip from your hands”

“Thanks guys” Louis chuckles “yeah..guess I’ll do it then”

Harry gulps, oh no.  
—————————————————————

Harry is a terrible person. He knows he is.

Because if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be sitting here in Louis’s bedroom frowning while all of their friends are helping Louis to look good for this special night. He’s finally going to ask Eleanor out. If Harry was a better person, he would offer Louis to do his hair for him, because Zayn is doing a terrible job of it and Harry can do it much better. If Harry was a better person he would tell Louis to stop chewing this cinnamon gum because Eleanor hates the taste of it. If Harry was a better person he would stop being a dick to Louis, even thou Louis admitted to him that “you’re acting weird, are you mad at me or something?”

And the thing is, he couldn’t for the life of him hate Eleanor even if he tried. This girl was perfect, she loves Louis so much, always made it clear that she does. And she also loves Harry, she stood up for him the very first time he came out to his class, because he was out back home and he thought things will go smoothly here too. They kinda did, with the little bit of help from his new friends. He and Eleanor became friends when they had to work on a project together. Louis would join them, in Eleanor’s little room while they’re working because he claimed they needed some “entertainment”. Harry though it was going to be hard for him, seeing these two flirting. But it was fun, the most fun he had since he moved here. They would work a little bit and spend the whole night watching Netflix and eating coco pops or listen to music. Louis and Eleanor found out that Harry sings and his voice is “angelic”, so they forced him to sing for them every night. Harry put on a fight but gave up in the end for his two favorite people in the world. So they sing and talk about their dreams and share the gossip and make fun of their exes till Eleanor’s parents are back and Louis and Harry have to leave. Louis would smile and blush all the way home, Harry knows why. He hates why. 

One time, Louis brought his Xbox and offered Harry to play with him while Eleanor watches and does her make up because she had a family event to attend, but Harry got bored after losing a few times and ended up helping Eleanor with her make up. Eleanor was fascinated and a little bit too excited about “how a guy who knows and loves make up stuff”, so she offered to do his nails. Louis pretended he wasn’t paying attention but they both knew he was, they giggled quietly at that. Harry loved his nails, and let Eleanor do his curls too, then he used some of her eyeliner and lipstick. She said he looked gorgeous, Harry blushed furiously, but then Louis was looking at him and smiling and Harry was so happy. They tried to make Louis participate in their girly night but he looked terrified so they let him go, Eleanor rolled her eyes and called him boring, but she looked so fond of him anyway. Those nights were fun, till they weren’t. Till Harry found out that oh well, you can’t be friends with your crush and your crush’s crush. It just doesn’t work that way. It hurts no matter what you do.

“Harry, we’re leaving” Zayn announces and snatches the beer from Harry’s hand. Louis glares at him when he notices, Harry rolls his eyes.

“I told you not to drink” Louis whispers to him upset. Harry feels bad

“I’m sorry” he whispers looking down. Louis is quiet as they get in Liam’s car, but then he sneaks a hand around Harry’s shoulder and brings him closer 

“It’s ok” Louis whispers “just worried about you babe”

He usually likes it when Louis does that, babies him. But right now, he wants Louis to stop. Harry sighs.

It’s not so bad in the beginning of the night, they stay together for a while. They drink (everyone grabs beer except Harry, he gets some cola) and they dance and play games. Harry feels a little bit better, seeing that Louis sticked to his side for much longer than he thought he would. They part away when Ziam start getting too drunk and the dancing turns to practically grinding on each other. Niall curses them with some thick Irish insults. Louis and Harry laugh. Niall doesn’t stick long after that, he finds a blonde girl who probably doesn’t attend their school and starts snogging her. 

Harry feels a bit dizzy, when he leans behind, he feels Louis’s board shoulder under his head. He smiles and snuggles there a bit. He always loved how Louis lets him be intimate with him even after he found out Harry was gay. 

“Can I have some of your drink?” Harry asks innocently and watches the tip of Louis’s mouth twitch a bit 

“Just a little yeah?”

Harry nods and takes the drink happily. He sips it a bit while watching Louis smoke. He almost never smokes when Harry is around, says it’s bad for him. He also apologizes when he coughs too much, and promises he’ll try and stop smoking, he never does. but now Harry knows he’s too nervous and he needs it.

It doesn’t take any longer for Eleanor to show up. She’s wearing tight black jeans, a white top and strong filthy red lipstick. Louis watches her with hungry eyes, Harry feels sick. They both watch her chatting with her friends happily and accepting a drink from some guy but not looking at his direction after that. She sits on the couch and throws a leg on the other, she looks like a real queen. 

Of course Louis wants her. Why did Harry ever allow himself to think Louis would want to kiss him instead of her, she is such an angel. He’s not even half as pretty as she is, or smart, or funny..he’s just a big loser with stupid dimples and acne. He feels like crying. 

“You can have the drink” Louis tells him “have some fun yeah? I’ll be back”

Then he leaves and walks towards Eleanor. Harry watches them, they stare at each other for so long. They chat and laugh a little getting closer by the second. They hold hands on the couch, then Louis wraps his arm around her shoulder the way he does to Harry sometimes. He whispers something to her that makes her cheeks redden. She agrees apparently, because Louis’s face lights up, then they’re kissing. 

It hurts. Harry never knew jealousy feels like dying. His stomach hurts, his eyes burn, his chest..his chest is so tight. Almost as tight as his fist around the glass. Louis’s glass. 

They make out for so long and Harry can’t look away. He also follows them with his eyes when they start dancing. But he can’t see them when they disappear in the crowd.

Louis said he’ll get back, but he didn’t. Harry knows because he waited. He waited with a broken heart and tears in his eyes and Louis’s glass in his hand. There’s a guy, what was his name? Jake? Maybe, he kept giving Harry a drink after another and Harry never said no. The glass stayed full all night. 

The next thing he knows is Liam’s voice telling Zayn “he’ll be alright”   
————————————————

Harry wakes up in his bedroom. 

Right next to him sleeps Zayn, and right next to Zayn is Liam. Harry has a massive hangover, and he smells awfully of alcohol. He doesn’t remember getting back home, but he knows he did some stupid things and he cried. He absolutely did cry because his eyes are burning so much.

“Morning loser”

Harry turns to his side and finds Zayn smiling sleepily at him, Liam’s arm around his waist.

“Morning” Harry whispers, his voice sounds weird so he clears his throat.

Liam moves a little behind his boyfriend, pushing his head deep in the nap of Zayn’s neck and tightening his arm around his waist, Zayn smiles again

“What happened?” Harry asks, Zayn’s smile fades away

“You can’t remember anything?”

“Umm”

Harry thinks of it a bit, he was looking for Louis because Louis didn’t get back. He thinks he found him somewhere but he can’t remember what happened after that

“You never told me you can sing” Zayn says next, Harry freezes a bit 

“What?”

“Some people were doing a karaoke and you started singing with them. You were so good that they gave you the mic all to yourself, you did some really good songs”

Harry blushes furiously at that, he doesn’t remember a single thing about it 

“But you were so drunk, so you also said some stuff about how the love of your life ignores you and loves another girl. You promised you’ll write a song about it”

Good god “what the hell!”

“It was so funny”

Liam laughs then, just woke up from their voices. 

“Louis was furious when he found you so drunk” Liam says sitting up a bit 

“He can go fuck himself” Zayn says sharply “he left Haz all by himself all night and fucked off with his bird. He could’ve at least let us know so we could be with him”

Harry hates it. His friends always feel protective over him, which is...fine somehow, but god, it’s annoying how they think he can’t spend half an hour on his own. They’re probably right thou, because here is Harry, hang over and feeling stupid and embarrassed.

“Do you think he’s still mad at me?”

Harry hates this too. He cares so much about that, about if Louis is mad at him for drinking so much 

“Oh my god Harry! He has absolutely no right to be mad. If he cared so much he would stay here with you instead of going to El’s”

Ouch. Zayn is right.

“Zayn..stop this” Liam tells him firmly “of course he cares, we all know he does. But it was his night with his girlfriend, he told us all it is, I’m sure Harry knows and understands that”

His girlfriend..

“Right Harry?”

“Right”

They fall into silence after that. They ask Harry if he wants to go out with them and grab some breakfast, Harry tells them he’ll sleep a little more. They nod and grab their stuff, give him a kiss on the forehead and leave. 

Once the door is shut, Harry buries his face in the pillow and cries. He cries so much and so loudly, he doesn’t hear the door opens and doesn’t realize someone came in till Louis is right there shaking him

“Harry are you ok?? Why are you crying darling?”

Darling. Not my darling. 

Harry can’t stop crying, Louis smells like a girly perfume and Harry snuggles in his lap and cries some more. He hates feeling like a baby, now more than ever. That’s why Louis will never see him as an equal, he’ll always be the little baby Louis feels responsible of..that’s why-

“Louis is he ok?”

Harry freezes. 

She’s here, she’s here...She’s here and she’s not dead. She looks pretty as ever, and there’s a fresh love bite on her neck, and she’s wearing Louis’s sweater. 

The blue sweater. 

Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck his life, he hates her so much, he hates Louis too and he hates himself the most

“Hi Harry” she says gently walking closer “your dad let me in..he just got home by the way he said your mom called and...are you crying babe?”

Harry doesn’t answer her, doesn’t look at her, doesn’t do anything or say anything or feel anything 

“El..can you give us a minute?”

Harry sighs. Thank god.

“Yeah sure” she says nervously, then the door shuts.

It’s silent after that. 

It hurts because now Harry knows. Harry knows that Louis is well aware of how much he’s stupidly in love with him. He knows how much he’s gone for him, been gone for him for so long. Of course Louis knows, but he chooses her anyway. She’s much better.

“You know” Harry tells him refusing to look at him

“I know” he whispers back. Harry closes his eyes.

“You gave her your sweater” Harry says feeling so betrayed it’s stupid 

“She wanted it” Louis says. Harry snorts

“Of course she did” 

“Harry..”

There’s a desperation in his voice, but Harry has had enough. He gets away from Louis, leaves him extending his arms in the matters and faces away.

“Please leave” 

Louis does.   
————————————————————-

The next few weeks aren’t the same anymore. 

Their friends are the first to realize what’s going on, and they’re fully supportive, like the good friends they are. Their lunch table’s arrangement changes a bit, on Monday to Wednesday, Harry sits with the boys while Louis sits on another table with his girlfriend. On Thursday and Friday, Liam and Zayn sit with Harry and Niall sits with Louis on a separate table. Harry never looks at Louis’s face for a whole week. 

He feels stronger than ever, he puts all his frustration into hard work for school, his parents and teachers are so happy with him, at least that’s good. He also signed up for school’s choir and made new friends there, Taylor and Ed. He hangs out with them sometimes, they love music so much and they’re so good, but most importantly, they think Harry is good. Taylor writs songs lyrics, Ed comes up with the instruments and Harry sings. They’re doing it just for fun, at least Harry does, but his two friends (and their teacher too) take it so seriously and think their music will actually become a big thing one day. Harry admires how ambitious they are, maybe this is his problem in life..he never lets himself dare to dream. 

Not seeing Louis wasn’t fun at all, Harry still thinks of him a lot, especially late at night when he’s alone in his bed. But this isn’t even the worst part, the worst part is the hurt look Eleanor has on her face every time they meet. She knows by now Harry doesn’t want to be friends with her anymore but she doesn’t know why. It hurts to see her sad and confused. Harry really is a terrible person.

Louis tried to talk to him many times, actually he tried so hard so many times, Harry just won’t have it. He won’t act like nothing happened, he won’t be just friends with Louis Tomlinson, he doesn’t trust himself. Sometimes he gives in a little bit, sneaks into the football team practice and watches Louis. He enjoys it so much..watching Louis being the boss, ordering people around. He almost feels himself getting high just on that. One time he was doing it, and Eleanor appeared. Harry left before they start kissing. 

————————————————————-  
His friends tried to get him to talk to Louis, told him he misses him and he’s so sad, but Harry always shakes his head and refuses. No sir, No more of this misery, Harry is a new person. No more of this “I have the biggest crush on my best friend but he doesn’t notice me” bullshit. He’ll love someone who actually loves him back, thank you very much.

He is determined to go on like this, till one day when he’s getting out from school, he finds Louis standing in front of his class waiting for him. Harry tries to ignore him and walk past him, but Louis grabs his arm quickly and whispers “please Harry, just talk to me...five minutes!”. Harry was about to say no, but the black bags under Louis’s eyes and the pure desperation in his voice get him. He can’t do it, he still loves Louis after all. So he nods and watches as Louis’s face physically relaxes.

Louis lies, it’s not just a five minutes. He takes Harry to his new car that his uncle got for him. It looks fancy but Harry couldn’t for the life of him remember what’s it called. But he can’t help getting excited for the new car, he climbs into the passenger seat and puts his seat belt on happily, when he turns around Louis is watching him with a big smile. Harry blushes a bit

“Where are we going?” 

“Anywhere you want. Are you hungry?”

Harry doesn’t know if he’s hungry. He just knows that he’s extremely happy.

“Ok” 

So they drive to McDonalds. Louis buys them both burger and fries and two big cans of cola, and he doesn’t let Harry pay a thing. “It’s on me” he says. Harry nods and eats the food.

“Thank you” Harry says politely when they’re done eating, Louis nods to him.

They wander around for a bit, the radio is playing one of Harry’s favorite songs and he didn’t notice he was singing along till Louis said “I missed your voice”

Harry stays silent after that.

The car stops somewhere, Harry doesn’t know this place and has never been here and he can tell they’re away from home now. Louis is just looking ahead and not doing or saying anything so Harry waits patiently.

“Alright” Louis starts saying “tell me what is it”

Harry stares at him a bit, then shrugs 

“Why aren’t we friends anymore?”

Good question. Harry has the answer but he can’t say it. When he doesn’t answer, Louis sighs and turns his body completely to him, and takes his hand.

“Please Haz..tell me why you’re so mad at me. I miss you! I’d do anything to get you to talk to me again”

Harry bites his lip

“Anything?”

“Absolutely anything.”

He looks so sure, Harry thinks he could ask him to murder someone for him and he would. Well..maybe not this far, but he seems seriously ready to do anything.

“Will you kiss me?”

Harry feels his heart racing after saying that, his head is getting too fuzzy he feels almost sick. Stupid him! Why would he say that! Now Louis is looking at him like he grew a second head. He looks taken aback, like he doesn’t know how to refuse that without making Harry feel like shit.

Harry snorts “that’s what I thought”

Right after the last word leaves him mouth, Louis’s lips are on his. He kisses him long and he kisses him good. It’s not a chaste quick peck on the lips just to shut him up, it’s a real kiss. One that Harry has dreamt of for month, a kiss that takes your breath away. Louis’s lips are so so soft, and they dominate his mouth skillfully and nibble on his bottom lip. Harry feels like he’s in heaven, and there’s a sound that leaves him accidentally, it makes Louis break the kiss and look at Harry with wide eyes

They stare at each other like they can’t quite believe what just happened, then Louis clears his throat and says “anything else you’d want me to do?”

Yes. Be my boyfriend.

“I’m sorry” Harry apologizes “we can’t be friends”

Louis looks betrayed, so Harry quickly says “I know I said...I actually didn’t think you’ll kiss me for real. I just really really like you, Louis. I always liked you. But you like Eleanor and I can’t be friends with you two anymore, please tell her I’m sorry”

The car is silent, Louis looks so shocked. Harry wants to tell him to take him home now but Louis looks like he can’t believe what just happened 

“Maybe..if I, like..get over my feelings, we can be friends again. But not now”

Louis doesn’t seems satisfied. He looks like he’s screaming in his head “there got to be something else I can do!” But Harry knows there isn’t. He knows there isn’t because he thought of it so much for so long and he knows there’s nothing they can do about it.

Louis drives him home without saying anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? 🙈❤️


End file.
